RoboCop: Alpha Commando
RoboCop: Alpha Commando was a short lived animated series based on the Orion Pictures film RoboCop ''and the series/films that followed in the 1980s-1990s. It was the second animated version of the character, following on from ''RoboCop: The Animated Series. The series premiered on September 7, 1998, and ran until February 3, 1999. It was the final animated series from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation (via their parent company's purchase of RoboCop distributor Orion). As of 2016, none of the 40 episodes have been released onto Region 1 DVD. The series is currently streaming on Hulu. Synopsis The series is set in the year 2030, and deals with RoboCop being reactivated after five years offline to assist a federal high-tech group, "Alpha Division" in their vigilance and struggle against DARC (Directorate for Anarchy, Revenge, and Chaos) a highly advanced terrorist organization and other forces of evil whenever that may be, globally or nationally. The series shared many of the same writers who had contributed to the 1980s animated series, but had even less in common with the movies or television canon that it was based on, including the first animated series. The show also suffers from major continuity errors. In the first episodes we see RoboCop's son in his memories flashback and he appears to be around 10. We later see his son in the series, to be exactly the same age and even wearing the same clothing, as his memories. The absence of Anne Lewis was never explained. Besides RoboCop himself, Sgt. Reed is the only character from the movies in the series. Unlike the movies, and previous TV incarnations, RoboCop never takes off his helmet in Alpha Commando. Cast *David Sobolov as the voice of RoboCop *Akiko Morrison as the voice of Agent Nancy Miner *Dean Haglund as the voice of Dr. Cornelius Neumeier *Blu Mankuma as the voice of Sgt. Reed *Campbell Lane as the voice of Alpha Prime Episodes *'1. Justice Reborn' (Part 1) The Celebrate Humanity Expo is coming to New Detroit, and with that, Special Agent Nancy Miner is more than ASSURED enough action to keep her busy as she is called-in to protect the Premiere of Naugmenastan. She is a part of a federal agency, Division Alpha, and being from out of town, in Washington D.C., she assigned a local partner, one Out of the reach of ... corruption, says the mysterious head of Division Alpha, Alpha Prime himself. Agent Miner is informed of various officials corrupted by an agency called DARC in New Detroit before being shipped-off to meet her new partner. Between that, wondering why her partner is being awakened from a cryogenic sleep, and the many tasks in front of them, no thanks to DARC, this is turning out to be one VERY action-filled day... *'2. Justice Reborn' (Part 2) After tackling a bomb, and taking the blunt of the ensuing explosion, RoboCop returns to his old Precinct, and is met by the fanfare of former-colleges. But DARC operative Mayor Goodrich wants him out of the picture, and has RoboCop taken-away, and accordingly hijacked. RoboCop ends-up in the laboratory of cyborgress Marta Kludge, who is insistent on controlling RoboCop and planting a secret DARC directive into his program. The only problem, is that Miner and Neumeier will stop at no lengths to get THEIR comrade-back. In time, they do just that and create their own two-person rescue-party for RoboCop. Once there, they crush Kludge's plans, yet she escapes to destroy another day. But it seems as though the secret directive, in RoboCop, WAS successfully implanted... *3. Justice Reborn (Part 3) *4. Doppelganger *5. Town of Tomorrow *6. Cyber-Fagin *7. Plague on Ice *8. Robo Racer *9. The Hermanator *10. Robopop *11. The Weakest Link *12. Really, Really Big Shoo *13. A Pretty Girl Is Like a Malady *14. Francesca's Quest *15. Power Play *16. Deep Trouble *17. Maxsop 4 *18. Oh Tannenbaum Whoa Tannenbaum *19. We'll Always Have Paris *20. Best Friends *21. Garden of Evil *22. Robodog *23. Brawl in the Family *24. Cop Games *25. H-2-Uh-Oh *26. Inside Out *27. The ERG and I *28. Survival of the Fittest *29. While You Were Sleeping *30. Return of the Hermanator *31. Family Reunion Part 1 *32. Family Reunion Part 2 *33. Small Packages *34. Head Games *35. DARC Secrets *36. Thank You Very Mulch *37. Father's Day *38. Out of the Dark *39. Das Re-Boot *40. Talk About the Weather Trivia *Two of the characters names in Alpha Commando is named Nancy Miner and Cornelius Neumier, which of course is a reference to the script writers of the first RoboCop movie, Michael Miner and Ed Neumeier. *Akiko Morrison, who provides the voice of Agent Nancy Miner, also voiced another lead female police officer "Detective Lestrade" in Sherlock Holmes and the 22nd Century. *Blu Mankuma, who provides the voice of RoboCop's police sergeant, also played RoboCop's police sergeant in the live action television series. Category:Television Category:RoboCop: Alpha Commando